


那个顶流，处对象吗？20

by milkappletree



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkappletree/pseuds/milkappletree
Summary: 一线顶流✖️娱乐圈小白
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	那个顶流，处对象吗？20

一线顶流✖️娱乐圈小白

/片场/

王一博其人，虽然是大明星，娱乐圈一线顶流，但是也是一个平平无奇的正常人，比如说，他很怕黑。

也不是有多怕黑，就是平常睡觉得开灯，央视五套声音三，恐怖片也不敢看，连剧组人讲的鬼故事也不敢听。

肖战得了总冠军以后，就开始忙了起来，签了公司马上就开始上综艺，王一博发现最近的聊天频率十分低，晚上视频的时间也变少了。

昨晚王一博嘟着嘴抱怨肖战明明答应得了第一就来片场看自己，肖战也是敷衍的点点头说自己的去忙个什么事，气的王一博今天参与了剧组大夜戏的鬼故事团建。

“这个故事吧，就发生在我上一个剧组，你们知道吧，贵州的很多景很冷清，我们那时候要拍一个瀑布那边的夜戏，我和佳佳两个人就站在那个瀑布石头旁边，本来就冷飕飕的，然后突然！”席静绘声绘色地描述着，声音忽高忽低，王一博在旁边听的脚往旁边缩了缩。

夜戏结束的时候王一博坐在保姆车里一言不发，偶尔看一眼手机，包哥憋了半路憋不住了：

“咋了啊？和肖老师吵架了啊？”

“啊，没啊，哼，他忙的连吵架的时间都没有。”王一博想到肖战又开始赌气。

“哟哟哟，那人肖老师这不是努力赚钱包养你呢么，你吃软饭的日子不远了。”包哥笑道，王一博别过了头。

/宾馆/

王一博今天下车的时候左右望了望，本来想让包哥陪自己上去，但是又觉得太丢脸了，但是刚刚听完席静的鬼故事着实是吓到了。

王一博假装镇定的到了自己的房门口，咽了一口口水刷开了房门，把门卡插进了电源处，发现灯没亮，吓得赶紧拔出了门卡，又插了一次，发现还是不亮。

王一博吓得赶紧掏出了手机，就在这个时候屋里传来了响声，王一博一抖把手机掉在了地上。

屋里慢慢传来了脚步声，离王一博越来越近，王一博吓得定在了弯腰拿手机的姿势，突然一阵风吹来宾馆的门被吹上了，嘭的一声吓得王一博捂着脸大喊了一句：

“哦麻！”

十秒之后，屋里传来了一阵大笑：

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，王、王老师，你怎么了，你哭了吗？”

王一博顺着气，听出了笑的人是肖战，脱力的放下了手

“你有病吧！”

“哇哦哇哦王老师，我特地来看你就这样对我啊。来来来，到妈妈怀里来。”肖战憋着笑走上前，把房卡插了正，灯亮了起来，看到被吓的坐在地上王一博上去给了一个大大拥抱。

王一博顺了一口气，倾身把肖战压在了地上：“逗我是不是？”

肖战突然一下没反应过来，盯着王一博眨了眨眼：“我就是想给你一个惊喜，谁知道你那么胆子那么小。”

“我是胆子小，但是其他地方不小，你要再逗一下吗？”王一博笑了笑

“你...你说什么呢”肖战刷的一下就红了脸，他赶了一晚的飞机飞到了王一博这里，问包哥要了房卡，本来还想着什么感人的重逢画面，一进来就听到王一博吓得喊妈妈，现在被这个上一秒还在喊妈妈的小朋友按在了地上。

肖战扭了一下，想从地上爬起来。

“远离我？”王一博直接吻住了肖战的唇，把手垫在了肖战的脑后。

“唔...”肖战不自觉的勾住了王一博的脖子，王一博笑着加深了这个吻，手顺着摸上了肖战的腰。

“嗯...等一下...”肖战推了一下王一博：“地上...太凉了，我们不先聊聊天吗？”

“那去床上聊？”王一博笑着拉起了肖战，肖战拍了拍自己的衣服，摸了摸脸，跑到了沙发那边给王一博拿了一个礼物袋。

王一博接过礼物袋，顺便把肖战拉到了床边坐着：“什么东西？”

“你打开看看咯。”

王一博笑着打开了礼物袋，从里面拿出了一个白色面具。

“我和节目组说了一下，把你之前带的面具要了过来，就...留个纪念。”王一博看着肖战，慢慢的带上了面具：

“喜欢吗？”

肖战没有说话，点了点头：“我当时第一次看到你的时候我就觉得很好看，带着面具也好看。”

“我也是”王一博说完就把肖战推到了床上，把面具摘下来盖在肖战的脸上：“我第一次看到你也觉得很好看。”

王一博在肖战的耳边轻声的说道，含住了肖战的耳垂，肖战娇哼了声。王一博慢慢的亲吻着肖战的脖子，肖战紧张的有些抖，王一博慢慢褪去了肖战的上衣：

“别害怕宝宝，我会很温柔的”

肖战听了捂住了面具，王一博笑着掀开了肖战的面具，亲了一下肖战的鼻尖，褪去了自己的衣物，拿了床头的润滑剂。

“你怎么房间里还有这个啊？”

“我天天等你来呢。”

“你少说点话，啊...凉...”王一博突然伸手往肖战的后面抹了一下。

“等会就热了”慢慢的伸入一根手指，肖战害羞的环住了王一博的脖子，埋在了王一博的颈窝。

“放松点，乖”王一博拍了拍肖战的背，用手抬起了肖战的腿，肖战感觉到了不同的热度在自己的两腿间，根本不好意思抬起头。

王一博慢慢的顶了进去，肖战疼的咬了一下王一博的肩，他太大了，王一博虽然已经硬的发疼，可是也不敢太快。

肖战也知道王一博克制的厉害，等疼痛减轻了些后拍了拍王一博的背，轻声道：“不那么疼了....你....啊...”

王一博整根顶了进去，肖战仰着头，弓起了身，王一博开始慢慢的抽插，肖战闭着眼睛娇喘，嘴里念着王一博的名字。

“哥哥叫的真好听，再叫”

“王....一博...你...嗯...闭嘴。”肖战声音也被顶的零碎。

“哥哥嘴张那么大呢，怎么让弟弟闭嘴呢。”肖战羞的捂住脸，但是又爽的迎合着王一博，王一博附身抱住了肖战，亲吻了他的额头。

屋内一片旖旎，面具被床震到了地上，床头王一博的手机屏幕不断的打入着来电，灭了又亮，灭了又亮。


End file.
